


Order Through Pain

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, HYDRA Trash Party, Kinktober, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Hydra has a plan to break down Bucky Barnes into the Asset. Bucky doesn't enjoy himself one bit but that's kind of the point----Kinktober Prompt 12 - Dacryphilia
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Hydra Agents
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Kudos: 22





	Order Through Pain

Pain. That was Bucky’s entire world. Pain had been his constant companion it seemed since the moment he had been captured during the war. The pain of the experiments done to him. The pain caused by the changes his body was going through. The pain of falling off the train and losing his arm. It was all just a never ending cycle of pain that he couldn't seem to escape from.

Order through pain was the motto that had been cited to him repeatedly since he was pulled out of the gorge, strapped down, given a new arm, and told that he would become the fist of Hydra that would help them shape the future of the world. When he refused or was anything less than fully cooperative he was taken to a chair, strapped down, and currents of electricity flowed through him as they tried to wipe away everything that resisted them until only the perfect little puppet was left.

If Bucky was honest with himself he wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold out against the torture he was facing. There was only so much that a man could take before they completely broke and Bucky was sure that he was quickly nearing his own limit. That didn't mean he would stop fighting though. He would fight them tooth and nail with everything that he had for as long as he possibly could until he just couldn't anymore. Honestly, he hoped that he would die before he reached that point. He didn't want to have to live the knowledge that he had betrayed everything that he stood for.

Dying didn’t seem like something that Hydra was interested in having happen to him though. They had no problem pushing every limit he had with the exception of killing him. He was no good to them dead after all. Their latest torture of testing just how broken he had become wasn’t designed so much to break and remake his body as much as his spirit. It was degrading and wearing away at his will to keep fighting which Bucky was certain was part of the point of it. Raping him had become one of Hydra’s favorite pastimes.

At least once a week he was dragged from the cell that he was kept in and brought to a dingy room where different members of the organization would get the chance to have their way with him. They had great fun coming up with new and inventive ways to make him scream out in pain and as the lock to his cell clicked open Bucky couldn’t help the way his heartbeat picked up in fear.

Four men walked into the room and Bucky eyed them warily looking for any weakness that he could exploit to get away. They were prepared for that though and all rushed him at once. As starved and beaten down as he was, Bucky didn’t stand a chance but that didn’t mean he didn’t fight back. Kicking and scratching at any part of the enemy that he could reach, he fought with everything he had left to give. He knew that if he didn’t fight he would still be raped anyway so why not fight and try for that slim chance of escape. He was also worried that the day he stopped fighting back would be the day he couldn’t make himself start fighting again.

The odds were against him and eventually he was overwhelmed by sheer numbers, forced to the floor with his arms bound behind his back and a choke collar forced around his neck. His ankles were cuffed with a short chain that only allowed him to take small steps in order to keep him from kicking out.

Once bound he was hauled through the hallways of the bunker where he was kept to that room he had come to despise with a passion. There was a table in the center of the room this time which he was bent over without hesitation. The choke collar was swiftly clipped into a ring in the center of the table preventing Bucky from being able to move more than an inch without choking himself in the process. It was clear that this time there was to be no finesse. It was all about brutalizing him in order to break him down.

The waist of his pants was yanked down until it tangled around his knees, tying him up even further to keep him from lashing out against them. The first man stepped up behind him and ran a calloused hand over the swell of his ass.

“You know why you’re here Asset,” he said. “Pain must be trained out of you. There is no room for it in Hydra and no room for it in the greatest weapon we have ever created. Once you can endure these treatments without crying we will know that you can handle the pain Hydra needs you to in order to bring order to the world.”

It was the same thing he was told every time they fucked him. If he could make it through without crying they would stop. He had tried. God knows he had tried but he always broke before the end. He dared any one of them to put their own asses in his place and take the brutalization he did without crying. Bucky was pretty sure some of them wouldn’t stop until he had broken. They got off on his crying far too much to stop before that happened.

With no other warning a glob of spit landed right on top of his asshole and his captor shoved right inside. Bucky bit down on his lip to keep as much of the scream of pain inside as he could. He didn’t want to give them the satisfaction, even if swallowing the pain was the whole point of the torture. It seemed like no matter what he did, they were winning.

Bucky also hated the fact that it had gotten to the point that he was silently grateful for that spit as the man behind him picked up the pace and started fucking into him as hard as he could manage. Sometimes he wasn’t even given the spit to help slick the way and it was just dry rutting until he tore and bled. He was always healed by the next time he became the favorite party favor of the night. Just another downside of the experiments that they had forced upon him.

Bucky barely got a moment’s break when the first man tense and shot himself into Bucky’s ass stinging the irritated skin. Bucky just breathed through it knowing that there was worse to come. As soon as the man pulled out another was stepping up and taking his place. This one not only fucked him as hard as he could manage but also took great pleasure in slapping his ass over and over again until Bucky could feel heat rising from the skin and had no doubt was now a bright red.

His eyes clenched shut as he just tried to keep his head above the pain and hold out until they were done. He wasn’t allowed that for very long as the third man making use of his ass didn’t fuck fast but hard instead. He also took hold of Bucky by the hair and used that grip to yank his head back, pulling on the choke collar.

That was the straw that pushed him over the edge as tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he struggled to drag in a breath. Laughter sounded in the room around him as the man currently watching cheered on the one raping him at the moment.

“Pay up assholes. Told you I’d be the one to make the bitch cry tonight,” he shouted as he too emptied himself into Bucky’s already gushing ass.

When he let go of Bucky’s hair his head thunked down onto the table beneath him. The tears in his eyes overflowed bringing on many cheers. It didn’t matter now. The first sign had been enough to seal his fate. He would be facing this torture all over, again and again and again until he could manage it without crying. The whole thing seemed completely hopeless to him as an organization that purported to want to bring order to the world had no problem with the chaos that they were bringing to this one man.


End file.
